


I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And Exactly One On My Finger

by allthecitylights



Series: Wedding Series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthecitylights/pseuds/allthecitylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Patrick's high school graduation, Pete showed up at his doorstep at 7 in the morning.</p><p>He didn't ring the doorbell, but instead called Patrick's cell phone and demanded to be let in. That, or for Patrick to come out.</p><p>"Why?" Patrick asked through a yawn. </p><p>"Because we're getting married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And Exactly One On My Finger

The day after Patrick's high school graduation, Pete showed up at his doorstep at 7 in the morning.  
  
He didn't ring the doorbell, but instead called Patrick's cell phone and demanded to be let in. That, or for Patrick to come out.  
  
"Why?" Patrick asked through a yawn. After 6 months of dating, 1 year of friendship preceding, Patrick sort of expecting things like this from Pete. It was his job to question, to let Pete have a chance to explain himself. That was how Patrick got to understand Pete, something he was pretty sure he would never, ever be able to do, no matter how long they were together.  
  
"Because we're getting married."  
  
Patrick rolled his eyes. "Pete, seriously, I'm too tired for this crap."  
  
"I am being serious. Pack clothes or something, because we're going to Michigan and getting hitched."  
  
"Ha ha." Patrick laughed mechanically, getting out of bed to look out the window. Sure enough, Pete was on the front doorstep, waiting in the cool June morning air. Patrick smiled softly at the sight.  
  
"No, really! My parents have a cabin on Lake Michigan that they let me use, and the little town it's in marries gay people..I found a tux rental place  and I got the rings. And I've got my life's savings. All I need is you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in advance?"  
  
"I thought it would be a nice surprise."  
  
Patrick put a pair of jeans and a hoodie on, and, just in case, grabbed a duffle bag and crammed two days’ worth of clothes in... Oh, and some hats, of course. It was finally summer break for Patrick, and he'd been looking forward to spending this time with Pete since, well, spring break.  
  
"No, it's really not."  
  
Pete laughed. He didn't get discouraged easily. "Oh well, its too late now."  
  
"Alright. I'll be out there in a minute." Patrick snapped his phone shut, enjoying the finality of the sound.  
  
He jammed a hat onto his head, then grabbed a toothbrush and some other stuff Pete probably didn't have. When he went downstairs, going slowly as to not wake his family, he went to his mom’s purse and snatched $50, left a note for her, then slipped out the front door and into Pete's waiting arms.  
  
"I'm serious, Patrick," Pete said, his voice muffled by Patrick's hoodie. "We're gonna be husbands."  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked down the street and got into Pete's car, and Pete started up the engine. Before they even got onto the freeway, Patrick was already asleep.  
  
Pete gave Patrick sidelong glances as he drove. He wondered what Patrick was dreaming about (more importantly, if it was about him), wondered if Patrick's hand would shake when he signed the marriage license. Pete pushed the thought of _if he signs at all_ away from his mind.  
  
He had decided that he wanted to marry Patrick the day they met, when Joe introduced them. They were looking for a drummer for their new, nameless band, and Joe had found Patrick in a Barnes and Noble. Patrick didn't end up being the drummer; he was lead singer and guitarist, something that surprised and scared him. Luckily, Pete and he had immediate chemistry, and Pete could see how talented he was. He had to shove Patrick up to the front of the stage, to the front of his life and show the world Patrick Stump, the kid from the suburbs who was shy and sarcastic, but a musical genius. Pete couldn't let Patrick go through life without showcasing all of his talents; that would be a true tragedy.  
  
Somewhere along the way, Pete had really fallen in love with Patrick. At first Patrick was hesitant, but Pete convinced him that they could take on the world together. It was the most stable relationship that Pete had ever had. Patrick was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to let Patrick get away.  
  
They were about 30 minutes from the little town when Patrick woke. Pete pulled into a rest stop nearby so they could freshen up. Patrick looked slightly forlorn as he examined his surroundings, taking in the sign that said Welcome to Michigan! on it. They went into the restroom, where Patrick brushed his teeth and combed his hair with his fingers. As Pete did his eyeliner, he thought about three months ago, when he had proposed to Patrick.  
  
 _They were at the park, taking a walk for no reason._  
  
 _Pete suddenly stopped._  
  
 _"Pete..." Patrick had started slowly. "Are you okay?"_  
  
 _Pete got down on one knee and grabbed a ring out of his jeans' pocket. It gleamed in the light of the lamppost and Pete's earnest face, lit by the same light, struck Patrick, and he finally realized what Pete was doing._  
  
 _"Marry me."_  
  
 _Pete had gulped as Patrick's eyes widened like a deer in the headlights. It had taken a minute for Patrick to reply._  
  
 _"But..I'm still in high school."_  
  
 _"You'll be 18 in April."_  
  
 _"We've been dating for 2 months."_  
  
 _"I've known you for a year and two months and we're in love."_  
  
 _Patrick shook his head. "I can't get married."_  
  
 _Pete, who was still on the ground, holding out the gold band to Patrick, faltered. "If you don't want to marry me, just say no. I'm a big boy, I can take it."_  
  
 _"It's not that..I want to marry you, I think, but..I'm 17. I'm still a kid, and my parents would kill me, and everyone at school would talk, and.."_  
  
 _"Do you really care what other people think? I'm surprised at you. If it makes you feel better, we can get married after you graduate!"_  
  
 _"Don't..I just..I'm too young. I need a few years."_  
  
 _Pete stood up. "You'd have a few years! You'd still be with me either way, right? I'm not asking for your soul or anything. We're meant to be."_  
  
 _Patrick shook his head again. "This is serious, Pete! Marriage isn't like when you played pretend when you were 7. It's--"_  
  
 _"I know! I'm so serious about this, Patrick. I've never been more serious than I am right now. I know I'm an asshole and I joke about everything, but right now, that's not the case."_  
  
 _Patrick had looked around at the empty park and Pete went on._  
  
 _"We don't have to tell anyone, Patrick! It could just be between you and me, until you're ready to have a real ceremony, and then we can tell everyone the truth."_  
  
 _The younger boy looked into the older's dark brown eyes and saw the desperation in them. "I don't want to hide it."_  
  
 _"Then tell people! Scream it to the whole world or never tell a soul, I don't care. All I care about is that you say yes."_  
  
 _Pete got up and looked at Patrick, who nodded. Pete put the ring back in his pocket and yanked Patrick in for a kiss. It was wet and long, the air around them sharp with cold._  
  
It was something Pete had played in his head ten thousand times when he got home, when he was driving...when he sat in the Best Buy parking lot with a bottle of Ativan in his hand.  
  
They got back in the car and Pete pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Alright, so we have an appointment at 6 with the Justice of the Peace, and we need to get our suits and get lunch."  
  
Patrick felt light headed. Everything felt surreal, like he was a different person, yet somehow watching from the same point of view.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They drove along, Pete driving exactly 5 miles above the limit. Patrick wished he wouldn't rush. He needed thinking time, time to process everything.  
  
"What about my parents? My mom--"  
  
"We'll have another wedding. Big after party in Chicago, honeymoon in Hawaii or something like that."  
  
"What about Ireland?" Patrick asked quietly. Pete beamed.  
  
"Honeymoon in Ireland, then."  
  
Pete and Patrick got to a small town that Patrick had never heard of before, but Pete seemed to know well. They stopped at small diner, just off a dirt road, and Patrick could tell they were near a body of water. Patrick watched the clock ticking, observed the patrons of the diner, most likely regulars. Pete watched Patrick.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Pete, reaching over to hold Patrick's. The blonde nodded, squeezing Pete's hand and looking over at him. When their eyes met, Pete smiled.  
  
"Okay, so we'll eat lunch, get changed, and then go to the courthouse. Is there anything else you want to do?"  
  
Patrick took a shaking breath in, glancing at the clock. It was two already. Four more hours.  
  
"No."  
  
The waitress came over to their table. "Peter Wentz! I haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
"Yeah, I've been kind of busy lately."  
  
The lady was older, her hairline grey. She glance over at Patrick and smiled.  
  
"And who's this?"  
  
"This is Patrick, my...fiancé."  
  
The woman's eyes widened. "Oh. A little young to be getting married, don't you think?"  
  
"Never too young for love," Pete replied, squeezing Patrick's hand. They ordered their food, and her question rang in Patrick's mind.  
  
Pete could read Patrick's thoughts. "We're not too young. We're fine."     
  
"I.."  
  
Pete shook his head. "Don't have any doubts, okay? This is right, I can feel it. Do you trust me?"  
  
Patrick hated that Pete backed him into a corner like that. "I trust you."  
  
"Good."  
  
They ate lunch in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was really more familiar than anything.  
  
Afterwards, Pete and Patrick went to the tuxedo rental store. Pete picked out a grey and black suit for himself, and a powder blue one for Patrick. Pete beamed at their reflection in the mirror. Patrick cracked a little nervous smile, resting his head on Patrick's shoulder.  
  
“You always look good in blue, Trick.”  
  
Patrick shrugged.  
"You're so cute," Pete whispered, pressing a kiss to Patrick's brand new fedora.  
  
"So are you."  
  
Pete tilted Patrick's head up for a kiss. It was sweet, shy almost, just like their first kiss. Pete was having a Christmas party, and invited everyone he knew. 10 people showed up.  
  
 _"Hey, Patrick."_  
  
 _Patrick and Joe sat on the balcony of Pete's apartment, Joe smoking a joint, Patrick watching with mild interest. The party was finally clearing up at 11. The only people left were Joe, Pete, and Patrick._  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
 _Joe repositioned himself so that he sat criss cross in the lawn chair. "Pete's in love with you."_  
  
 _Patrick's mouth went dry. "Huh?"_  
  
 _Joe's curls bounced as he nodded. "Yep. He told me, like, 3 months ago, but I forgot until now."_  
  
 _"You forgot!? But you know that I'm--"_  
  
 _"I thought one of you might figure it out eventually. I mean, we all did. Me, Andy, Chris, Jenae..."_  
  
 _Patrick's stomach had tightened at the mention of Pete's ex-girlfriend. "She knew?"_  
  
 _"Why do you think she left?"_  
  
 _A silence followed, Joe's reply hanging in the air. Patrick's eyes flickered over the lights of Glenview, taking in the beaten look of the city. He had turned in his chair to look inside Pete's apartment. Pete was sitting alone on the couch near the door, twiddling his thumbs and biting his lip nervously._  
  
 _"What should I do?" Patrick had asked._  
  
 _"Go talk to him."_  
  
 _Joe turned his chair away from Patrick's and towards the outside world. The blonde boy took it as a memo to go back inside and face Pete, armed with this new information. He got out of the chair and went inside._  
  
 _"Hey, Pete."_  
  
 _Pete smiled at him, still looking jittery. "Hey.."_  
  
 _"I need to talk to you." They said it at them same time, then laughed. Some of the tension in the air dissolved._  
  
 _"You go first," said Pete. "What you have to say is probably more important, anyways."_  
  
 _Patrick nodded, then took a deep breath. "Joe...just told me something you apparently told him three months ago? I dunno if it's just the weed talking or what..."_  
  
 _"What'd he say?"_  
  
 _"That you..that you love me."_  
  
 _Pete laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Of course I love you. You're my best friend."_  
  
 _"No, not like that. As in, romance and dating and stuff like that. That kind of love."_  
  
 _"He's right." Pete blurted. "I'm in love with you. I didn't want it to happen like this, but, yeah, I'm in love with you. Big time."_  
  
 _He looked like he was bracing himself for Patrick to slap him. Pete was surprised when Patrick scooted closer to him on the couch and kissed him. It was quick, dry, and left both of them wanting more, so they did it again. And again._  
  
 _"I love you, too."_  
  
 _The next week, Pete and Patrick came out to their friends and family. Patrick expected surprise and denial, especially from his parents, but all they got was a chorus of "It's about time"s and one " Andy, you owe me ten bucks" from Patrick's brother._  
  
By the time Pete and Patrick paid for the suits and the hat and got back in the car, it was 3:50. An hour and ten minutes until their wedding. Patrick got less nervous about making the right decision and more nervous about messing up the vows as time went on. Pete drove the car through the town and a few times around the woods surrounding it, just wasting time. Whenever they stopped at a light, he'd peck Patrick's cheek, or his neck, or lips. Patrick would shamelessly try to catch Pete's mouth, making little noises each time Pete got away from him.  
  
"I'm so happy," Pete stated suddenly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They laced their fingers together. "And you know I'm never happy," Pete said quietly.  
  
Patrick tightened his jaw, trying to stop his eyes from tearing up. After all, this was the car he'd found a sobbing Pete in back in March, an open bottle of medication in his death grip. Patrick helped Pete into his own car, and they went to the hospital. Pete had not taken enough pills to die quickly, and so the doctors pumped his stomach and put him on suicide watch for 72 hours, Patrick present for 68 of them, only leaving to go home and change or get food.  
  
Once, the day after Pete had gotten back from the hospital, the two were curled up on the couch, watching a movie.Pete seemed content, but Patrick was thinking, and he was thinking more specifically, about Pete.  
  
 _“Why’d you do it?”_  
  
 _Pete didn’t take his eyes off the movie, but replied: “Because.”_  
  
 _That wasn’t a good answer for Patrick. In fact, it made him a little angry. He growled at Pete, “That’s not good enough, asshole. Give me the real reason.”_  
  
 _“I don’t know, Patrick!” Pete snapped. “If I knew, I’d tell you!”_  
  
 _“Why are you so fucking selfish all the time? It’s always about Pete! I cannot fathom how I put up with you all the time.”_  
  
 _Pete looked extremely hurt, like a kicked puppy. It made Patrick feel guilty, but he was too pissed to care._  
  
 _“Maybe it’s because of people like you that made me do it, you ever stop and think? You’re so hypocritical sometimes its unbelievable.”_  
  
 _They were yelling now. Patrick’s family could probably hear them and would come down any minute to tell them to calm down, which would only induce more screaming._  
  
 _Patrick laughed. “Oh, look who’s calling me a hypocrite! Pete Wentz, the biggest walking contradiction on this earth.”_  
  
 _“Fuck you, seriously,” Pete snarled._  
  
 _“Oh, real mature, Wentz! You’ve got nothing better to say?”_  
  
 _“Why are you even yelling at me? Is this one of your famous bitch fits!? I think you’re the selfish one here, you--”_  
  
 _“HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?” Patrick screamed suddenly. The room went dead silent, and Patrick’s face went from anger to a wobbly bottom lip and watery eyes in seconds._  
  
 _Pete’s face went soft. “I didn’t mean to.”_  
  
 _“I love you, you dickweed,” Patrick sniffled. “And I was so scared that you were going to die, and I’d be in agony for the rest of my life...”_  
  
 _“I didn’t think of it that way.”_  
  
 _They were barely whispering to each other, moving closer with every statement they made. Soon they were nose to nose._  
  
 _“Please don’t leave me.”_  
  
 _Pete kissed Patrick on the mouth, dry and soft. “Never, I promise.”_  
  
 _“We’re forever, right?”_  
  
 _“It’s us against the world.”_  
  
Pete smiled, looking out the window to his left. "For me, happiness is a five foot four Chicago boy with a love for Prince and a high tolerance for annoying hardcore bassists."  
  
"You forgot Bowie."  
  
Pete laughed loudly. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
  
It was 4:20 now, and Pete turned back on onto the interstate and drove back into town. All of the flowers were in full bloom, and the leaves of the trees rustled loudly in the warm breeze. It was gorgeous and made Patrick fall in love with Pete a little more. He didn’t know it was possible.  
  
Pete parked in the lot next to the courthouse and jumped out. Patrick followed. It was hot in the suit, and Patrick was already sweating when they got into the building. Thankfully, the lobby was cool and mostly empty. There seemed to be some people going about their normal business. To Patrick, it was a strange sight, for this to be the biggest day of his life and other people just carrying on like always.  
  
They walked down to where the lady at the front desk said they would need to go. Patrick’s heart was beating faster than a jack rabbit’s as they stepped into the Justice’s office. They filled out the necessary paperwork, showed ID, and Pete grabbed the rings out of his pocket and brandished them at the man.  
  
“We’re exchanging rings.”  
  
“Alright. Do you have a preference as to who gets what ring?”  
  
Pete shook his head. “They’re the same. They’ve both got the date inscribed on the inside and have our initials.”  
  
Patrick didn’t know this. “They do?”  
  
“Yeah..I guess I kinda forgot to mention it in all this excitement?”  
  
The ceremony was a blur to Patrick, and he only slightly remembered the exchanging of rings and Pete’s smile.  
  
After they were all set, the newly-wed Mr. and Mr. Stumph-Wentz (surprisingly, there had been no argument of names. Pete put down the name that had been stuck in his head since they met, and Patrick agreed to it without protest) said nothing, but laced their fingers together and went outside the courthouse and back to their car. When Pete turned the car on and began to fiddle with the radio, Patrick saw that it was already 6:30.  
  
“What do we do now?” Patrick asked quietly, looking at Pete out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“Whatever you want to do.”  
  
Their eyes met, and Pete’s head blurred. “Can we go, like, sleep or something?”  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. “Sleep?”  
  
“Well, er....have access to a bed?”  
  
The brunette laughed. “It’s fine, we can do whatever you want. No rush.”  
  
Patrick sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought, and Pete couldn’t remember momentarily where he was.  
  
“I guess we can go, um, get dinner and then go to wherever we’re staying?”  
  
“My parents’ cabin,” Pete supplied, driving down the interstate once again. “There’s a really nice Italian restaurant about 20 minutes from here, it’s right by our place. Is that cool with you?”  
  
Patrick nodded. “As long as I’m with you.”  
  
* * *  
  
Their first meal as a married couple was no different than a meal that they’d eaten on a date together. Except, when Pete ordered two glasses of champagne after their meal (“Wedded bliss” he told the young waitress, reaching across and squeezing Patrick’s right hand with his own), the waitress didn’t question Patrick’s age. She got the glasses like Pete had asked for, and Pete watched Patrick as he sipped the bubbly liquid. It was okay, a little dry and weird but, hey, it was alcohol and Patrick wasn’t even legally allowed to drink this stuff yet.  
  
He drank the rest of the flute fairly quickly, looking at Pete to see what he thought. He only smiled at Patrick over his empty plate.  
  
“What?” Patrick wondered.  
  
“Am I going to get to see a tipsy Patrick tonight?”  
  
Patrick returned Pete’s smile, his cheeks warming when Pete’s eyes dropped down to his mouth. “Depends. Are you going to buy more champagne?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
In total, Patrick drank two small flutes, giggling and blushing even more after the second, and Pete tipped the waitress fairly well. She thanked him by taking a picture of Pete and Patrick together in the cool evening air just outside the door. Pete was smiling at the camera, Patrick giggling, looking extremely cute with his hat tipped at a jaunty angle. He’d treasure that picture forever, and he hoped that Patrick wouldn’t complain about it too much in a week or so after Pete put it everywhere he could (e.g. his room, his car, his wallet).  
  
The sun was setting as they finally drove to the cabin. It was gorgeous, set in the back of a wooded area, a long driveway flanked by trees leading towards it. The house itself was a ranch house, just one story, with a tiny kitchen, a living room, and a single hallway with 3 bedrooms, and office, a bathroom, and a single closet. Pete hadn’t been there since he was Patrick’s age, but he remembered the place like it was yesterday.  
  
They brought their bags inside and Pete led Patrick down the hall towards the bedroom in which he always stayed. It was dark, with a blue color scheme and a soft bed taking up half of the room. Pete turned a light on, told Patrick, “I’m going to the bathroom.”, and left him to his own devices. The effect of the champagne was wearing off quickly, Pete was sad to note, but he wanted Patrick to be completely sober for this. Other times, they could get as tipsy as was possible without the possibility of one of them passing out.  
  
The bathroom was tiny, as well, just like the rest of the rooms in the house, but it was familiar, and Pete loved that. This place was better than taking Patrick to a seedy motel that neither of them would stay at ever again. Pete glanced at his reflection in the mirror, smiled, and went back to the bedroom.  
  
Pete found Patrick laughing jumping up and down on the now unmade bed. His baseball hat from earlier was jammed on his head, nothing but a thin white t-shirt and a pair of boxers covering his body.  
  
“Sweetie,” Pete chuckled. “You’re tipsy.”  
  
Patrick stopped jumping, plopped down on the bed, and shook his head. “Nu-uhh. I only had 1 glass of champagne, remember?”  
  
“My love, you drank two. That’s a fact.”  
  
Patrick just rolled his eyes playfully. “Come cuddle with me, I’m cold and lonely.”  
  
Pete pulled his famous cocky face and obliged, curling up around his husband and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “I can fix that.”  
  
It was nice, Patrick had to admit, Pete holding him and knowing that he won’t have to let go. That Pete is his forever, no matter where he goes, Pete will always be by his side.  
  
Patrick dwelled on the forever part, the sudden realization of the day’s events hitting him hard. He turned on his other side to face Pete and whispered, wide-eyed, “We’re married.”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Pete replied, grinning. “I kinda figured that out when we exchanged vows and put rings on each other’s fingers.”  
  
“No, like, that’s not what I mean. I just realized...this is forever. Just us, no matter what.”  
  
They kissed briefly, and Pete said, “You know what else I realized?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’ve never even seen you naked. Not even shirtless, I think.” Pete rubbed Patrick’s thigh with his hand, and Patrick felt the slightest bit freaked out by the intimate contact they’d never really had, but he was also nervous and excited and every other emotion that would fit. “It’s a horrible tragedy, pure torture for me.”  
  
The alcohol was completely gone now, and Patrick dragged a now-slightly shaking finger down Pete’s tattoed bicep, saying, “Well, why don’t you fix that, too, then?”  
  
“You should, like...strip for me, or something.” His eyes were dark with want, but then he looked confused and a little hurt when Patrick burst out laughing.  
  
“What’s so funny?” he asked, frowning.

  
“ _Me_? Strip for _you_!? People like me don’t strip when there’s people like you in the world.” Pete’s face was about an inch from Patrick’s, and he shamelessly arched towards Pete to kiss him. Pete nudged him with his nose and smiled.  
  
“But...I think you’re sexy. Extremely sexy, actually.”  
  
Patrick sighed. “But I don’t feel sexy.”  
  
He shivered when Pete buried his head in Patrick’s neck and licked softly, his tongue leaving a heavy feeling on Patrick’s skin. It reminded Patrick of when Pete licked his bass on stage last year, at their third show, making direct eye contact with him as he dragged his tongue across the strings. Patrick had blushed furiously, stumbling over the lyrics and missing a whole measure on his guitar. Later on at home, Patrick tried to reenact Pete, only to cut his tongue on the metal strings, all the while silently cursing his bassist.  
  
“I love you,” Pete whispered in Patrick’s ear, pulling Patrick out of his thoughts.  
  
“L-love you, too.”  
  
Pete placed a steady hand on Patrick’s hip and dragged his tongue along the same spot, biting and sucking. Patrick was reduced to breathless, shaky sighs. He was a nervous wreck, but it looked like Pete didn’t feel the same way. Which made him feel a bit better, but not really. He felt his hat come off, too, but when he moved to put it back on, Pete grabbed at it without looking up and threw it across the room.  
  
“What the fuck was that for?” Patrick asked, semi-hysterical. Pete ran a hand through Patrick’s hair, smiling widely.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
The younger of the two blushed, and then clutched at Pete's own hair when he moved his mouth back to Patrick's jawline, licking and kissing. His mouth twitched, and he was dying to get Pete up to his lips and finally, really kiss him. Pete seemed to have some kind of strategy; he'd move around Patrick's face, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his neck..anything but his lips. The strawberry blonde could feel Pete's own lips quirk up into a smile everytime Patrick sighed impatiently or tried to move Pete's mouth onto his.  
  
"Impatient, aren't we?" Pete laughed, kissing the scar on Patrick's eyebrow.  
  
“Peeeete,” whined Patrick.  
  
Pete looked up at the boy underneath him, his eyes turning dark again. “What’s the magic word?”  
  
Patrick felt like he was 10 sizes smaller under Pete’s burning gaze. It was a look that he’d never seen before in his life. It screamed _mineminemine_ and something else Patrick couldn’t recognize. The look should’ve scared him, but it only turned him on more.  
  
“Um..please?”  
  
Pete moved in towards Patrick’s mouth, hovering for a second before pulling back. “C’mon, is that the best you can do?”  
  
“Pete,” Patrick moaned breathlessly, feeling out of his comfort zone and extremely awkward. “Please, please.”  
  
He could feel Pete getting hard against him, and it made him do the same. Pete kissed Patrick roughly, threading his fingers through Patrick’s fine hair and thrusting into Patrick’s hips desperately. The friction was enough to make Patrick groan, loud and unashamed, Pete taking in the sound with a kiss.  
  
“Patrick,” Pete growled, moving away long enough to rip Patrick’s shirt up and over his head. He felt overly exposed without his hat and shirt, but Pete didn’t seem to mind. The man was staring hungrily at this newly uncovered expanse of creamy skin, then kissed his soft belly.  
  
“I love you so much, Patrick.”  
  
Patrick only nodded, grabbing Pete by the hair again and nudging him lower, as to move his attention away from Patrick’s midsection to something he felt a little more comfortable with. Yes, he was still self-conscious, but at least this wasn’t as bad.  
  
Pete thought for a second, resting his head on Patrick’s stomach before saying, “Touch me.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
The bed squeaked as Pete flipped them over, getting Patrick on top off him. “You heard what I said.”  
  
Patrick panicked for a brief second, but then kissed Pete, since it was the only thing he knew he could do right. Pete kissed back, waiting for Patrick to put his tongue in his mouth, instead of the vice versa way it usually was.  
  
The teenager responded well, not only putting his tongue into Pete’s mouth and letting them swirl together, but he even put a tentative hand on Pete’s extreme upper thigh and squeezed.  
  
“Fuck,” Pete said when he pulled away for air. His husband felt a little braver, so he moved his head down and tentatively flicked his tongue across a nipple.  
  
“God, Patrick. I need to fuck you,” Pete gasped, and Patrick nodded again.  
  
The bed squeaked louder this time as Pete reflipped them over and took off both of their boxers. Patrick blushed at the sight in front of him. Pete brazenly shoved his hips forward, winking, and took Patrick’s dick in his left hand while grabbing the lube off the nightstand.  
  
Patrick mewled, then bit his lip in embarrassment. Then he remembered this was his first time ever being touched by anyone, ever, so maybe Pete would cut him some slack and not make fun of the desperate noises he was making.  
  
Pete jerked Patrick off, running his thumb over the head when he got to the top of Patrick’s dick. His wedding ring was cold and smooth against Patrick’s skin, and Patrick thought that it was the hottest thing ever. He moaned when Pete licked his length once, then frowned when Pete moved off of him altogether to open the bottle and pour the lube substance onto his hand.  
  
“It’s only for a second, and then I promise I won’t let go of you,” Pete giggled. His right hand went inbetween them, and then Patrick’s eyes shot open when he felt what Pete was doing.  
  
“Pete...”  
  
“Sorry, it’ll feel weird, but its worth it.”  
  
To distract from what was going on in between Patrick’s thighs, Pete pecked kisses to his lips and whispered little nonsensical things in Patrick’s ear. It was hard to focus, though, because Pete’s fingers hurt.  
  
A lot.  
  
Suddenly, Patrick saw sparks behind his eyes and fucking mewled again. Instead of laughing or looking freaked out, Pete pushed Patrick’s legs apart and replaced his fingers with himself. It was a different feeling, definitely a lot bigger than two fingers, but this felt...nice.  
  
Pete fucked him slowly, moving in and out at the pace of a snail. It was driving Pete crazy, Patrick could tell. Pete needed to move, grab onto something (preferably Patrick) and go at it. Patrick kissed Pete’s chest and said, “Faster.”  
  
“Are you su--”  
  
“Yes,” Patrick hissed as sparks formed behind his eyelids again. “Fucking _move_.”  
  
Pete couldn’t have responded faster. He grabbed onto Patrick’s hips, Patrick grabbed onto Pete’s biceps, and he made short, jerking motions, his breathing becoming heavier by the second. The two were covered in a sheen of sweat, and the air around them was thick and hot. Patrick squirmed; Pete wasn’t exactly hitting the spot he needed to, and when Patrick moved ever so slightly down and to the left, he yelled out.  
  
“Fucking gorgeous,” Pete moaned, thrusting faster into the same spot. Patrick thought he was going to go blind.  
  
It took about a handful of thrusts before Patrick’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’, then shuddered Pete’s name as he came stripping over their stomachs. Pete thrust one more time before coming immediately after Patrick. He threw his head back, sighed breathlessly, and ran his hand down Patrick’s face before folding over on top of him.  
  
They lay like that until Patrick’s lungs hurt and he couldn’t breathe, plus they were probably going to be stuck together if they didn’t get cleaned up. Pete got up, dragged Patrick into the bathroom, and they showered together. The hot water felt good on Patrick’s skin, and Pete held him, both smiling like idiots the whole time. Patrick tenderly cleaned Pete off with a washcloth, and he even wiped off his running eyeliner. Vice versa with Pete to Patrick. They didn’t say a word until they were done.  
  
“So, how was it?” Pete began as he shut the water off and grabbed towels for the both of them.  
  
“How was what” the other queried, drying off and stepping out of the bathtub and onto the carpet in front of it.  
  
Pete stuck his tongue out. “You know what I mean! How was your first time?”  
  
“What do you think?” Patrick replied, raising an eyebrow before going back into the bedroom to put on a fresh pair of boxers. He knew they should probably changed the sheets, which were wet with sweat and lube and whatever else there could possibly be.  
  
“It was the best ever, for me, so I hope you feel the same way.”  
  
Patrick began to pull the sheets off the bed, Pete watching him with amusement in his eyes. “Well, you’re my first and my only, so I’d say it was the best fucking night of my life. Y’know, besides that time I beat Joe at ping pong 6 times in a row.”  
  
Pete scoffed, helping Patrick grab a new set of sheets from the closet and putting them on the bed. But then he thought for a second, and when they got back in bed and pulled the covers over themselves, he looked pensive.  
  
“What are we going to tell Joe and Andy? We can’t just leave them hanging, that would suck ass and they’d hate us forever.”  
  
Patrick sighed, cuddling into Pete’s chest. “I dunno, Panda. I guess we’ll just have to wait until we get back and figure something out.”  
  
“I wish we didn’t have to go back,” confessed the brunette, kissing the top of his husband’s head. “I want to stay here, in this moment, forever.”  
  
“Me too,” Patrick thought about all of the arguments they would have, the problems they would face, and just the general worry of everyday life back in Chicago. He stopped thinking about it and focused back on Pete, because in the end, that was the only person who would matter.  
  
“We’re forever, right?” Pete asked as he turned the lamp off and the two were plunged into total darkness.  
  
“It’s us against the world.” **  
**


End file.
